


[Fic Banner] Cat's Cradle

by Silmariën (Starrie_Wolf)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Banners & Icons, Cover Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrie_Wolf/pseuds/Silmari%C3%ABn
Summary: After losing his powers, Ichigo spends a lot of time at his mother's grave... until a silver-eyed black cat comes along.





	[Fic Banner] Cat's Cradle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raining_Sky_Guy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raining_Sky_Guy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cat's Cradle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825703) by [Raining_Sky_Guy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raining_Sky_Guy/pseuds/Raining_Sky_Guy). 
  * Inspired by [Cat's Cradle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825703) by [Raining_Sky_Guy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raining_Sky_Guy/pseuds/Raining_Sky_Guy). 



> the spaces between us  
> the words I cannot say

**Author's Note:**

> [cywscross's UraIchi Discord server](https://discordapp.com/invite/ADFnKTZ#_=_) | [Starrie's fic sneak preview server](https://discord.gg/8yJVmbD) | [Starrie's Tumblr](http://starriewolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
